


Team up

by thebatman06



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types, Static Shock, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team arrow goes to central city to help out their new friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So Static what brings you to Starling?"Oliver asked.   
"Barry said that you and your team would be willing to help." Virgil answered.   
Oliver looked over at John and Laurel talking to Virgil's friend.   
"Me and Richie been friends since we were little."Virgil said looking over at them. "Same for me and Johnny."Oliver said with a grin. "So a trip to Central City is in Order." John said walking over towards his Husband.   
"We're gonna help out our new friends."Oliver said."Suit up guys,we're going to Central City"

**********************************  
Dinah and John held watch while standing atop of CCPD. Richie with them.   
"How did Virgil get his powers?"Dinah asked. "Same way Barry did,we were out in the field sitting in the bed of my truck." Richie said."I Thought I lost him,But when he woke up and Said that he Loved me too." Richie wiped his tears and took a deep breath. "We started dating a month after the particle accelerator explosion."  
John and Dinah turn their heads at the sound of somebody coming.  
"That's a cute story,Foley." A guy with red hair says.  
"Who is this?"Dinah asks.   
"The Name is Hot Streak."He says as his hand ignites.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> group date  
> team bonding

"Francis?" Richie said. John and Dinah Giggled.  
"the name is hotstreak." Francis said as his hand ignited."Where's Hawkins?"  
before he could strike,Francis was paralyzed. "I'm Right Here,Francis." Virgil said.  
"took you long enough."John said lowing his bow.  
"We ran into a friend."Oliver said. "Hey Pretty Bird."Ted Said.  
Dinah Ran into Ted's arms. "Teddy!"She Screamed.  
"Nice to see you again,teddy." John said. "Same Here,John." Ted Said Smiling.  
"you must Be Richie," Ted Held out his hand to Richie.  
"Nice to meet you too." Richie answered.  
"I Have to take care of him."Virgil said pointing a Francis."Where are we taking him,Barry?"  
"To Star Labs." Barry said."Metahumans are too dangerous to be in Iron Heights."  
Barry Handcuffs francis and walks off with Virgil and Oliver.  
"Ted,Lets go." Oliver said." Drew,You,Dinah,and Richie meet us at Carters'."  
"Ok Ollie."John said."let's go you guys."  
"When Oliver,Virgil,Barry,and Ted showed up at the restaurant they were sure what to expect.  
John and Dinah were sitting side by Side.  
Richie sitting next to Iris while she talks animatedly about what happened a week ago.  
"Should we be worried about this?"Barry asked. "Isn't this what we wanted,Them Getting along?" Oliver said.  
"Yeah,but their getting along too well." Virgil mentioned.  
"You know their sitting over there telling each other about the embarrassing shit we've done." Ted said.  
the heroes headed off to the table,Certain they were walking to their doom.


	3. Chapter 3

"hey babe." barry said walking over to iris and kissing her.  
"Hold on,bear." Iris said. "so,becky comes over and just turns on the sink."   
"what are you telling them about?" Barry asked. "that time you defended my honor." iris said.  
"honey,i hope you haven't divulged anything." Oliver said looking directly at john.  
"jojo,i don't know what your talking about." John said. "how long have you four known each other?" Iris asked.  
"me and oliver have been friends since we were boys." john answered."by the way,di."  
"yeah?" she asked. "you were awesome last night."john said nudging her. "i'm so glad,we were playing wonderland that night."  
"you weren't affected that night,john." She said. "But you,were." John said smiling.  
"my best friend is the black canary." John said. "And My Best friend is the arrow." Dinah said.  
they hugged each other and oliver shook his head. "we should take A Selfie."Iris said.   
"we'll use my phone."john offered. barry, ted, and oliver looked on as their spouses took a selfie together.  
"pretty bird,you are aware that you and john still have your costumes on?" Ted asked dinah.  
"were aware now." john said. "drew,how much have you had to drink?"Oliver asked his husband.  
john looked at dinah and they started laughing. "i don't know ollie." john said placing a kiss on oliver's cheek.  
"come on,drew." oliver said pulling john out of his chair. ted followed carrying dinah bridal style.  
oliver and ted got into the suv and made their way to barry's house per his orders.  
"so,how are things?" ted asked. "we live on a farm,it was john's grandfather's farmhouse." Oliver said as he turned a corner.  
"i never pegged you as a farm boy." Ted said.   
"truth is i've always felt at home there." oliver explained."more then i did living at the manor."   
'i believe that had more to do with john." ted shot back.   
"yeah,i think your right." Oliver said. he pulled into joe's driveway and stopped the car.  
"are you sure joe won't mind?" oliver asked. john opened the door and fell getting out. him and dinah laughed loudly.  
barry came up to the suv. "he's working late,he won't mind."  
"come on john,dinah let's go." barry said ushering them into the living room.  
"your girlfriend and your husband are crazy." Barry said. "dinah dared john to shoot a apple off her head."  
"i'm still trying to figure out where she got one from." Ted said. "at least he didn't miss." Oliver said proudly.  
"dinah is really loud,she shattered the windows of the bakery on 34th and spinner." barry said.  
"bear,i'll pay for whatever they damaged." oliver said." I got you."  
"look at them their so peaceful." ted said. john and dinah fell asleep holding hands.  
"they had a crazy night,let em sleep it off." barry said going up to his room.


End file.
